The truck bed of a pickup truck can be used for hauling and storing innumerable objects. However, because the pickup bed is typically open topped, anything contained in the pickup bed is exposed to the weather elements and to theft and vandalism.
A top can be provided for the bed, but simply providing a stationary top for the bed severely restricts its use and convenience of use. Ideally, the pickup user would like to have the bed securely covered when security and weather protection is a concern and open topped for hauling large items or for the convenience when hauling items that are simply loaded, hauled a short distance, and unloaded.
Many inventions have been developed in an attempt to satisfy the various needs of a pickup user. The present invention is believed to provide improvements that substantially advances the usability of the pickup truck.